far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 593 - Vintage Beef Stroganoff
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #593 - Vintage Beef Stroganoff is the five-hundred ninety-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-second episode of Season 6. Video Overview Viewers Kurt gets the episode number right, and sees that he is stuck on a ledge. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $34,910 of the $60,000 goal. The world size is also nearly 22 gigabytes in size. Kurt thanks a lot of Russian viewers who may have come from the Guinness Book of World Record. A few days ago all channels lost a lot of subscribers, saying that it might have been an issue. Juno Reaches Jupiter The Juno spacecraft will reach Jupiter orbit on July 4th, and Kurt saw it launch in August 2011 from Kennedy Space Center. He tried to sign up for a JPL NASA Social to see the arrival with the scientists but was wait-listed. It's not a photography mission but will be using infrared and other tools to try and pierce through Jupiter's clouds. Question: I've watched a lot of your videos, and a lot of them seem to have a sarcastic punk feel, I know you don't subscribe to that lifestyle, do you feel or an attachment or coincidental acknowledgement of it? Kurt has a hard time categorizing lifestyles, and thinks that he has some connections to 'punk' culture. He theorizes why the viewer thought of him as a punk, and thinks his sarcasm may by rebellious. Question: What will you do after you reach the Far Lands? Will you attempt to continue to the 30 million block mark? Will you walk back to spawn? Will you update your game to see the new terrain cutting into the old one? Of course, you have a lot of time Considering the 15-20 year time frame for finishing the journey, it's not even a consideration for Kurt. Question: I think I found suitable solutions to the old Minecraft salute, switching rapidly between your sword and shield? Kurt is still upset about removing sword blocking and supposes it will just go back to crouching. Question: Tell us about the time when or the outcome of the event or an idea turned out better than you expected? Negative impacts get tattooed on the mind, and Kurt does not remember such a thing. Question: Are you ticklish? He is to a degree that he does not enjoy it. Question: Did you watch any of the Star Trek series, if so what was your favorite? Kurt has only seen the recent movies, and mentions that there is a lot of corners of the new world he has not entered such as Lord of the Rings. Question: What is your opinion on Mojang's recent crackdown by blacklisting serves that are breaking the EULA, even some very popular servers? Do you think Mojang is right to potentially cause a spit in such communities and what do you think the consequences will be? He does not really play in the public multiplayer servers and is not that aware. Kurt also talks about that the EULA was not enforced and the servers that tried to comply were frustrated, so it makes sense to actually follow the rules. Kurt sees he has some TNT and heads out onto an ice lake at night to blow it up. It falls into the water and ends up destroying nothing. Trivia * The end slate links to a Mindcrack UHC 24 - OVERPOWERED! - Episode 07 and German Apple Tree - "Survival Bingo" with Friends.